Missing Trilogy Book 2: Dimensional Doom
by Bigsisnat533
Summary: After the meltdown on the edge of Loruna, Marekai must face the disappointment of his boss, but as he prepares for his doom, he, too, falls. He falls into a strange world of agents and dictatorship, and an odd man's -institution proves to be his only way home.
1. Chapter 1: Into the Abyss

Fifteen people stared into the abyss in horror. Six of those people were the family members of the two teens who had fallen in. Nine of them were only onlookers who'd caught glimpses of the event. But there was one who was not among them. One who was neither saddened nor overjoyed by it.

Sure, he had wanted to get that girl to his boss so badly, and to get rid of the witnesses. But he had also realized that it would have been nigh impossible to get her to come willingly and even harder to bring her in by force.

He rubbed his aching head-that girl could punch-and watched the two families and their acquaintances leave the new bridge in a solemn procession. As soon as he was sure they were gone, he stood up (with some difficulty) and turned back towards the dam which loomed overhead.

He didn't necessarily want to tell his boss that the girl had died. He wanted even less to tell him how she died. The Thrushmaster's reactions were often unpredictable, especially to news like this.

So it was with great hesitation that Marekai started walking towards the dam, the bridge of metal and melted flesh feeling odd under his feet. And then, the bridge simply wasn't there anymore.

He looked up to see that, in his musings, he had simply wandered off of the bridge and was now free falling to the bottom of the gorge as well.

A slight feeling of peace settled over him as he fell. Time seemed to slow, the cold wind calmed the bruises left by the girl's assault, and all his worries about what to tell his boss simply melted away.

The bottom of the gorge seemed hesitant in its coming. Time nearly froze. Darkness started to swaddle him.

The bottom never came. Darkness faded into blue sky and then into green grass. People, who looked much like ants ran around.

Marekai was no longer falling into a gorge. He was falling from the sky into the middle of a hodge-podge sports game.

A boy with an odd shaped head and bright red hair stared up at him as he got closer. The boy ran out of the way and Marekai expected to feel the ground slam into him, knocking the wind from his body.

But the ground never came either. Just before he reached the soft, lush grass, time slowed once more and he only fell from a few inches above the ground.

People stared at him, surprised, before a group of girls surrounded him and he felt nothing at all.

—

_Hoo boy, guys, its been a while, hasn't it? Let's try this whole thing again, going back to the original idea._


	2. Chapter 2: Capture

"Whoa, wait, who is this guy?" One of the prisoners asked.

A young, orange-haired teenage girl was carrying the unconscious Marekai into a cell and ignoring the prisoner's chatter. There weren't any cells that hadn't already been occupied, and him sharing a cell seemed the most logical course of action, short of building a new facility.

The girl, Candace, set him down, glanced at the prisoner, and walked out of the cell, being extra careful to lock the door behind her.

The prisoner snapped his fingers in front of Marekai's face, in an attempt to wake him. Nothing. The prisoner shrugged and went back to his seat to play with his Choo-Choo.

* * *

It was a while later when Marekai woke up. Before him sat a man clad in orange. His head was most triangular (albeit not nearly as triangular as the boy he'd almost landed on), with a single sprout of brown hair emerging from the top and a small patch of facial hair on his chin. His nose jutted out in front of his face-Marekai wondered if it impaired his vision. The man wore a black eyepatch with a white scar imprinted on it over his left eye. The man didn't seem to notice his waking-he was too preoccupied playing with a toy train.

Marekai watched this man as he engaged in his childish activity. The man looked up as he played with his train, only to find his cell-mate very awake.

"Oh, hey, you're awake. You know, I was wondering what they'd hit you with to make you sleep so heavily, and then I realized they used MY -inator! MY intellectual property, honestly, it's ridiculous!" The man continued rambling about these "-inators".

"Who are you?" Marekai interrupted the man's babble.

"Me? You mean you weren't around for my dictatorship? Or were you just hiding under a rock…?"

"I do not know what you are talking about, I am from… elsewhere."

"Oh," the man said. "Well, in that case, I'm Heinz. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Who are you?"

"I am…" Marekai started. "I am… Marek."

"Well, Doofenshmirtz, we should lock prisoners in with you more often." Candace stood at the doorway, her arms crossed. She looked over at Marek. "You, new guy, Marek, was it? Monogram and I want to ask you some things."

The long-necked teenager went over and placed handcuffs around Marek's wrists, lifting him from the chair and leading him out into the hall.

She brought him into another room, tied him to a chair, and left, presumably to get the other person she had referenced earlier. And then he was alone.


	3. Chapter 3: Interrogations and Plan Forma

"For the last time, I do not know," Marek said. Candace and an older man were standing in the room with him, asking him about the man he had been imprisoned with, what he know of Danville, and how he got there.

Candace sighed. "What were you doing before you got here? Pulling a Doofenshmirtz and punching a hole into our dimension?"

"No, I was doing no such thing. I was simply… delivering news… when I fe-entered your… what did you call it? Dimension." That wasn't a lie.

Candace raised an eyebrow. "What kind of news? And why do I get the feeling you're lying?"

"It was simply news of the coming of death." He decided to work around the second question.

"Coming of death? Do you have problems in your dimensions or…?" Candace asked, sharing a glance with the man standing next to her, Major Monogram.

"There is war in our world," Marek lied. The story had become so natural to him-it almost felt like the truth. "Raging throughout our galaxy."

"Galaxy? Are you from space or something?" Candace asked, deciding to dig a little deeper now that she was actually getting answers.

This went on for a few minutes more, before Candace and Major Monogram returned Marek to his cell to figure out what to do with him. Doofenshmirtz was still sitting there, playing with his toy train.

"So, we never really got to talk last time," Doofenshmirtz said, breaking the silence that Candace had left behind. Silence. "Er-where're you from?" Still no response. Doofenshmirtz's cellmate was too preoccupied figuring out what to do.

He obviously had to get out of this prison. After that, he would need to find some way to figure out where he was. The next, most logical step would be to get home. Perhaps, along the way, he could see if he could find a replacement for the girl. Maybe there would be better options in this place.

"I'm from Gimmelshtump," Doofenshmirtz continued. "Born and raised."

"You said something about creating some form of gadgets?" Marek asked, interrupting Doofenshmirtz's frivolous tries at conversation.

"They're not _gadgets_, they're _-inators_!" Doofenshmirtz said. "But yeah."

"Where are we?" Marek asked.

"A prison, duh. Haven't you figured that out yet?" Doofenshmirtz replied.

Marek sighed. "Yes, I know we are in a prison. I mean in what local area are we?"

"Danville, USA, in the Tri-State area. Why? Still living under a rock?"

Marek ignored the question. "Do you know where Loruna is from here?"

"What is that?"

"It is where I am from. I need you to help me to get back," Marek said. Before Doofenshmirtz could reply, he added, "It is dying."

"Okay…" Doofenshmirtz said. "But we're in prison."

"Exactly," Marek said. "That is why we need to get out."


	4. Chapter 4: Midnight Escapade

Marek shook his cellmate to wake him up. It was approximately midnight. A small sliver of pale moonlight shone through the window and clouds covered the rest of the sky. Doofenshmirtz, who was sleep-cuddling his Choo-Choo, woke and looked at him, confused, before he remembered the plan.

That was the night they'd escape. After a bit of persuasion, Doofenshmirtz had agreed to help Marek escape and get home, even though it meant breaking out of prison and building another -inator.

There were very few night guards, so escape wouldn't be _too _hard. Candace and Monogram hadn't realized Marek was wearing a costume (he had long since put his head back on), so he would be able to take the orange garb they'd given him off and still be clothed. After that, it was just a matter of figuring out a way to smuggle Doofenshmirtz out with him.

Marek fiddled with the lock on the door-it was much less complicated than other locks he'd come by; it wasn't the hardest thing for him to figure out how to unlock it. The two snuck out of the small, bland prison cell and out into the hallways. Marek looked around, looking for any guards. Nothing.

The two walked through the halls, narrowly missing a guard as they turned down another passageway. Luckily, the prison's budget was a bit too tight for cameras (the prison had been built by OWCA, however their budget was very tight, especially after Doofenshmirtz's rule), so all they needed to worry about were guards.

Eventually, they reached the exit. Escape actually wasn't as hard as Marek had expected. Especially while carting Doofenshmirtz around.

"So…" Doofenshmirtz started. "What now?"

"We need to find somewhere to go," Marek said, rolling his eyes under his mask.

"Right… Oh! I know!" Doofenshmirtz started running down the street, completely forgetting that there were people in the houses along it.

Marek followed, more carefully to avoid detection (although, after a lifetime of hiding, it wasn't that hard).

* * *

"Where are we?" Marek asked as Doofenshmirtz pounded on the door of an apartment.

A brown haired woman opened the door, looking still half-asleep and quite annoyed. She looked at the two of them for a moment before she realized who was standing at her door.

"Heinz?"

"Hey, Charlene…" Doofenshmirtz said.

The woman-Charlene-crossed her arms and leant on the doorway. "What're you doing back here so soon?"

"My friend here needed help… I think he's from another dimension," Doofenshmirtz said. Marek was looking around to make sure no one was following them.

"Oh, _that _again." Charlene sighed. "Come on, you."

She let them into her apartment, locking the door behind her.

"Who is she?" Marek asked, turning to Doofenshmirtz.

"Who, Charlene? Oh, she's my… er… ex," Doofenshmirtz said. Marek had the slightest feeling that he was lying, but he shook it off. It wasn't important.

"Well, I'll leave you two boys to it, I'm going back to bed," Charlene said, leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5: Scheming and Song

"So, what's the plan?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Well, I was thinking w-"

"No song?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "Because I love expressing my schemes through song. It helps get the creative juices flowing, I guess."

Marek sighed. Coming up with a spur of the moment song couldn't be _that _hard, could it? He had spent years on a ship full of music. Even if that was 300 years ago.

"_Look, I want nothing more than to get back where I belong_," he started, "_And with you here by my side it shouldn't take that long. We'll mix our ingenuity and knowledge of my world, and come up with something to get up both what we want…_"

"And?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"_And I'll help you with your -inator, the finest of its kind, you'll get back to your world, and I'll get back to mine_," he continued, still trying to improvise some sort of a song, "_I'll help you find my dimension-_"

"_It can't be that hard_," Doofenshmirtz's voice joined his. "_I've built one of those -inators before-_"

"Would you two _please _be quiet?!" Charlene's voice came from the hallway. Doofenshmirtz ran down and grabbed her, pulling her back into the main room.

"C'mon, Charlene," he said. "_Sing it like a bard…_"

Charlene just looked at him, her disapproval clearly shown on her face. "Just be quiet if you're going to stay here, Heinz." She turned and left.

The two spent the rest of that night going through their plan. Marek did most of it, refusing Doofenshmirtz's self-destruct button and making sure they'd be able to stay under the radar.

The next morning, Doofenshmirtz went out for parts, leaving Marek at Charlene's house. The two currently sat at Charlene's table, eating breakfast. Doofenshmirtz ha eaten an early breakfast.

Charlene couldn't help but stare at her somewhat uninvited guest. Marek had taken off his mask to eat. Charlene was unaware that he was wearing a costume, and the sudden change was slightly unnerving.

After eating, Marek decided he'd take a quick tour of Danville. He, of course, would have to stick to the shadows, but it would at least give him some sort of bearing.

He walked through various alleyways, watching the people and keeping an eye out for any prospects.

As he reached the end of a particular alleyway, he caught the eye of a young, curly-haired girl. She screamed and ran to an older boy, who was quick to comfort her.

"What is it Suzy?" the boy asked.

Suzy just pointed to the spot where Marek had been standing. "It looked like a wolf!"

The boy, Jeremy, stood up and went over to investigate. He looked all around the alleyway, seeing nothing.

"I don't see anything," Jeremy said, walking back over to his younger sister. The two walked away.

Marek sighed and started to head back to Charlene's house.


	6. Chapter 6: Just a Ghost Story

Within two days, terror had begun to spread around Danville. Little Suzy's story had been passed around, getting more exaggerated each time.

Currently, the story was that a vicious werewolf had appeared out of thin air and attacked poor little Suzy, who had barely escaped from its many sharp teeth.

OWCA had been placed on a high alert, convinced that this "vicious werewolf" was their escaped prisoner.

Doofenshmirtz and Marek hadn't been able to go out for parts for a few days now. Doofenshmirtz said he had contacted his daughter to see if she'd come over to help, but she had said she wasn't sure.

Marek sighed as he paced around the apartment. The -inator wasn't going to finish itself without parts, and without the -inator, he wasn't getting home. Not only that, but Doofenshmirtz had said that OWCA would be on high alert, both for them _and _intra-dimensional portals.

In the meantime, Doofenshmirtz went around the apartment, stealing various parts from Charlene's electronics. He claimed he was going to raise and army that might be able to help them, and Marek decided not to question it.

Doofenshmirtz currently worked at the kitchen table, working on his other -inator. Marek continued pacing. Doofenshmirtz had lent him some new clothes while Charlene washed his suit.

There was a knock on the door. Doofenshmirtz looked up from his work and Marek stopped pacing. Charlene looked through the small peephole to see who it was, and gave the signal that it wasn't an OWCA member. She opened the door and a girl stepped in.

She wore mostly black and kept her hair swept back out of her face. She walked into the house and Doofenshmirtz and Charlene embraced her, greeting their daughter.

"Hey mom, dad," the girl, Vanessa, said. She stepped back from their embrace and handed Doofenshmirtz a bag full of various parts. "Here's that stuff you wanted. So you're going to let Tony Marzulo come back?"

"Yeah… no. I lied," Doofenshmirtz said.

"What?!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Uh…" Doofenshmirtz trailed off. He pointed at Marek. "It was his idea!"

Vanessa turned to Marek, regarding him with a look of almost disgust. "Who is that guy? _What _is that guy?"

"That's Marek," Doofenshmirtz said, glad that Marek's strange appearance had distracted Vanesa from his lie. "He a… uh…"

"I am member of the elite, purebred race of the great empire of Loruna," Marek said, "and you are to tell _no one_ about my existence."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Do you guys need anything else, or can I leave now?"

Doofenshmirtz shook his head. "I think this is all I need for my -inator."

Vanessa turned to leave.

"Actually," Marek called, just as Vanessa reached the door. She turned to look at him. "I need you to get me some yarn."


End file.
